The Power Of 5
by LittleMissKnowItAllTalksToMuch
Summary: Payton just a typical teenager except shes the youngest halliwell sister.


The Power of 5

Chapter 1

"Wake up San Francisco. It's a beautiful Monday morning." I press the snooze button on my alarm clock and fall back asleep. I hear my name being called from downstairs, but I don't get up. Someone is coming up stairs. There's a knock my door and Prue my oldest sister walks in.

"Why aren't you up yet? It's 7:30 and you're going to be late for school," Prue said standing in front of my bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm up Prue. My ride won't be here till 7:50. So what's the problem?" I said pulling the covers back over my head.

"You need to get ready for school and then come downstairs and eat breakfast."

"Fine, now leave so I can get ready," I said, and Prue rolls her eyes at me and leaves. After she leaves I pull on my gray Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants, a light blue collar shirt, and white flip flops. I decided to wear my long brown hair down today. As I'm heading out of my room I grab my white sunglasses, my live laugh surf tote bag, and my school folders. As I'm walking down the stairs a demon shimmers in right in front of me. He pushes me down the stairs before I have time to react and I scream. My sisters come running in and Prue throws him against the wall using her telekinesis. Then Piper freezes him, Phoebe levitates and kicks him, and then Paige stabs him with an athem. He goes kaboom and dies. After he blew up, I gathered up all of my stuff and proceeded into the kitchen, pretending as if nothing happened.

'What no "thank you" to us for saving your life again," Paige said walking into the kitchen followed in by Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"You know very well I could have saved myself if you guys would unbind my powers," I said grabbing a couple of pancakes and eating them.

"Payton we already talked about this. You won't get your powers until we think you're old enough and can handle your powers," Piper said.

Honk Honk

I looked the window and saw my ride here. 'Fine, whatever. I got to go to school now. I have soccer practice and I'm going out to eat after so I'll see you guys later. Bye," I said.

"Love you," All of my sisters said at the same time.

"Ditto," I said rushing out the back door and climbing into the back seat of one of my best friend's car. "Good morning," I said as I was putting my seatbelt on. You see me and my three best friends Abby, Emily, and Jackie have been my bff's since preschool. Abby is 16, Emily is almost 16, Jackie is almost 16 too, and I'm the youngest because I started school at an early age which would make me just fifteen years old, one year younger than everyone else but no one cares because I'm mature for my age. Everyone thinks it's cool because I'm in the 11th grade and when I graduate from high school I'll only be 16 and half years old. This means I'm going to be 17 years old and in collage. Anyways my bff's don't care about my age difference because we all love the same things.

"Good morning Queen Halliwell," They all said and we all erupted into laughter.

"I still can't believe they call me that. They came up with that nickname in 4th grade when I beat up that 5th grader," I said laughing to myself.

"Yeah funny," They all said in unison.

"Off to hell we go," I said and with that Abby drove off towards Baker High school. After about ten minutes of a car ride full of laughter, singing, and talking we finally arrived at school at 8:00 and still had 30 minutes to waste. We parked the car and entered the high school like we do every morning. Then out of nowhere Tyler the Varsity football captain and starting QB, walked towards us and stopped in front of us.

"Hay ladies," Tyler said.

"Hi Tyler," We all said blushing. Then he turned towards me.

"Um Payton I was wondering if you would want to go out for an ice cream after practice. I mean if you want to because if you don't I mean it's okay with me," Tyler said rambling on but I put up my hand up to stop him.

"Tyler I'd love to," I said smiling at him.

"Great. I'll meet you in the parking lot by my car after practice. Well I got to go. See you late," He said kissing me on the cheek and walking back to the group of football players.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Tyler just asked you out on a date. Oh my God!" My bff's kept squealing.

Ring Ring

"Okay you guys I get it. Let's get to class before were late. Okay," I said walking towards our first class with them in tow the whole school day pasted with an easy ease. But of course the news that Tyler asked me out on a date got around pretty fast and me and him ere the talk of the day. After the final bell rang I parted from Abby, Emily, and Jackie. I went to the girl's locker room and got changed for soccer practice. You see since my freshmen year I've been on the girls varsity squad because I'm not that tall only standing in at 5'1 and only being 100 hundred pounds due to me being a premature baby because my mom had too much stress because demons kept attacking her while I was in the womb. Anyways the real reason is for me being on the girls varsity squad is because I'm fast and can out run girls to the ball and also because I have good foot work on the ball. Also I'm one of the captains for the varsity squad. Anyways after I changed I headed out towards the fields. Practice was practice but since the football and soccer fields are next to each other Tyler was waving and staring at me the whole time during practice making it hard for me to concentrate on soccer. After practice was over I headed back into the locker room and spruced up for my date and headed out to his car. When I got there he was already there holding the passenger's side door open for me.

"For you my lady," Tyler said bowing then closing the door. Then he got in on his side and we drove off.

"So where are we going," I said looking over at him.

"It's a surprise," He said laughing in a cute way.

"But I thought we were going for some ice cream," I said.

"We are but also it's a surprise okay," He said.

"Fine," I said fake pouting. When he saw this he started to laugh. "Are we there yet?"

"No we're not there yet. And I'll tell you when where there. Trust me you'll love it," He said smiling over at me and holding my hand.

What do you think do you like it? Please send in the reviews I would love to see what you have to say. Also I have another story up its called The Fifth Sister. So if you want to read it you could. Thanks.


End file.
